I Am Alone
by Animelover1727
Summary: Sakura goes through the struggles of her life, because although she seemed happy she was the most desperate. She strives to be loved and for people to accept her. Read about how Sakura experiences her life, grow and becomes the woman she's always wanted to be. And to make matters worse she is being played, which Sasuke is telling the truth?{EVENTUAL SASUSAKU}
1. I Am Alone 1 Where Will I Go?

**_I Am Alone ~ Chapter 1 ~ Where Will I Go?_**

**_*Hello Everyone! I wanted to write this story because it means a lot to me. I also realized, although Sakura had her parents and friends inside she was alone, bullied and abandoned. She was always the outcast of team 7, so I wanted to write this story as a tribute for her character. I will be altering it so it fits my story, but over all it fits in with the actual anime, just not completely. I also wanted to write this story because Sakura is one of my favorite female characters, she was always miss-understood and ignored, but let me remind you this is my personal opinion. You may not agree with me and that is fine, but that is what I think of the character. Anyways... lets get on with the story, hope you all throughly enjoy.^-^*_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

_"__No! Mom! Dad! No!"_

It was a peaceful day, not much to say about it. The sky was bright blue, almost blinding, no clouds in sight and you could literally feel the warmth radiating of the sun. The streets of Konoha were packed, everyone trying to spend this beautiful warm day outside. Many kids running around playing, laughing about absolutely nothing, parents using this day to get errands done and elders taking a nice long stroll.

But there were a few people missing from these packed streets, almost to everyone else they were unnoticed. No one knew the treachery happening just outside the gates, the gates that are suppose to be protecting the civilians of Konoha, of the Hidden Leave village.

The Haruno clan, that is, are the ones experiencing these treacheries. Three of them, Haruno Mebuki, Haruno Kizashi and their daughter Haruno Sakura. You see the married couple were on a simple mission, captured the few sand ninjas disturbing Konoha. It was a lie. There in fact was not a few ninjas, but about 10-15. Normally it would be nothing for Konohagakure ninjas, but these enemies were different. They probably had sent their best ninjas for their mission, so at last the couple was over run. Their daughter had happened to be heading home from a solo mission, she caught a sight of her parents and immediately went to help. Glad and excited to be able to join in a fight with her parents.

Her and her parents did not have a close relationship, in fact they were quite distant. Sakura's parents did not want their daughter becoming a kunoichi, scared of the emotional and physical pain she would have to go through just like they had. Sakura although, despite there pleading rebelled and became a ninja anyways. But Sakura never like being distant with her parents, especially after all the emotional distressed she had faced with her team. So any time she saw or had the chance she would join them on a mission, hoping she could build the relationship that was never there in the first place.

Sakura froze immediately on her spot, she flinched backwards, covering her mouth in fear. She saw a sight that no daughter ever should, her parents lying on the ground lifeless. No much as a movement was seen. They were there, on the ground covered in their own blood holding hands.

Sakura dropped to ground from where she was standing, she made sure to stay quiet and wait for the enemies to leave. She was in no position to fight, she felt as if she had died with her parents. She looked around, made sure to see if she could sense any chakra. Once clear she bolted towards her parents.

"No! Mom! Dad! No!" Sakura fell down, in between her their heads. She rested her head on her moms chest, she hugged her so aggressively, crying out all the tears she had kept inside for so long. She prayed inside her mind over and over again, prayed that this was just a horrible nightmare or... or that someone was playing a trick. Toying with her. But no matter how much she prayed she knew this was reality, there was no stopping the pain that burned inside her.

She looked up, moving her gaze to her father, she and her father had always gotten into fights. She knew she was not the stereo typical daddy's little girl, and it pained her more than anything. She always felt as if she was not loved by them, that she was just a burden they had to deal with. But no matter what she felt previously she did not care, there was no pain and emotional distress compared to this, and she knew that. That she felt the ultimate pain in the world, and she hated every second of it.

"S-Sakura." Sakura looked back to her mother, the second the words came out. She shifted so she was closer and could hear her mothers words clearly. "I wa-ant you... to know that n-no matter how... much we ignored you. We l-loved you more than any-" Those were the last words Sakura heard before her mother had once again went lifeless.

Sakura just stared at the sight before her, she didn't care who was there or if she died. She sensed a chakra familiar, but she did not search for the person. She didn't move her gaze from her parents. Sakura had never had such an emotionless face, she was the happy one. The one who was always positive, had great ideas, smiled the brightest and was there for everyone. Now, all that was shattered, gone. There was no bringing that girl back, not like she was ever there. It was all just a mask. A mask she used to not let people know the pain she endured, because she knew deep down out of team 7, she had it the best.

"Sakura." An familiar voice could be heard, but Sakura payed no mind to it. "Sakura. Sakura, oh my god. What happened?"

Sakura could hear a set of foot steps, she knew two people were getting close to her. More and more. All of a sudden a rough, larger hand grabbed her, shaking her and shifting her so she met the persons gaze. She looked up and saw Naruto, her best friend. She looked around and saw a tall, shadow standing into the distance, she knew who it was. Kakashi her sensei.

"Sakura! What happened? Who are these people? Why are you covered in blood?' Naruto shouted at her. Naruto nor Kakashi had never met her parents, it again had to do with the fact that they were so distant. Sakura never bothered to introduce them, her team to her parents. She saw no point in introducing people you care about to the people who did not care about you. She regrets it.

"Sakura, please tell us." Naruto begged. I looked him straight in the eye, bright sky blue meeting a dull emerald.

"My parents." Sakura said with no emotion, Naruto leaned back and Kakashi gasped. They were clearly taken back.

"They went on a mission, the mission was a lie. There were more Sound ninjas then they were told and they were ambushed. I came right at the end after the deed was done."

Her two team mates said no more, simply they walked over to the lifeless, bloody bodies. Kakashi picked up Kizashi and Naruto was about to pick Mebuki before Sakura slapped his hands away. She gave a deathly glare, she knew in fact she could not carry her two parents but she wanted to carry one. She chose her mother.

She picked her up with no struggle, using her chakra to give her strength. Strength of which she had non of on her own. She looked back at the spot her parents were laying previously, two big spots of blood could be seen, they were slowly soaking into the ground. Disappearing with no trace. Sakura looked forward and started walking, she payed attention to the two men standing behind her. There was a deadly silence, non of which liked. But Sakura did not care, she was mad at no one but herself. It was her fault, for becoming a kunoichi, for abandoning them, for being her.

They made it to the gates and walked in, they made there way straight to the Hokage's tower. Too report the missions failure and report about the now two dead ninjas. Of course there would be a funeral, its just when? Where? Who will be attending?

Walking through the hallways of the dimly lit Hokage's tower, was painful. A few of the Konoha 11 were there and you could hear there gasps. Ino, which was one of Sakura long and close friends happened to be there, and when she saw team 7 {- Sai} walking while carrying two dead bodies she immediately came running.

Ino in fact knew Sakura's parents, so when she saw the sight she was instantly worried. You could see the worry in her eyes. "Sakura! What happened?" Ino came forward and grasped Sakura tightly on the shoulders. Sakura glanced at her for a minute then pushed her aside and continued walking.

They made it into the office, and there was Tsunade quietly working on some medical papers. She heard the sound on the door close and looked up, "Hell-" She stopped instantly realizing what and who was there. The sight before her was no where near pleasant and you could feel the pain radiating off of Sakura. She ran up to Sakura and hugged her, Sakura is like a daughter to Tsunade and she would risk anything for her, even her life. "Sakura. I am so sorry, I was the one who sent them on the mission and it is my fault. I can't believe it, please I am so sorry."

Sakura struggled out of the hug but non-the-less escaped, turned towards Naruto and passed him her mother. She turned around and crashed Tsunade into a hug, she started bawling and sobbing, going on about how it was her fault. How everything is her fault.

Naruto and Kakashi left the room, knowing Sakura needed to be alone with the Hokage for a while. Plus they needed to deal with her parents, and start working on the funeral plans.

"They're gone! I'm all alone! Where will I go?" Sakura screamed, the scream that had been muffled. Tsunade patted her back and squeezed her tighter, she knew the pain would be unbearable. And she was worried about Sakura, she knew Sakura was the most lonely and desperate person in Konoha. She strived to be loved by the people she loved, she strived for people to acknowledge she's strong, she strived to be important. And she had no idea how to give her that.

_"__Sometimes I feel like I just want to be alone, but what I really want is for someone to hold me and tell me everything will be okay"_

**_*Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, that took me way longer than expected. But I am proud, I put more detail and description. I also read through it two times over and edited it. Can't wait until the next chapter!*_**

**_~ Animelover1727_**


	2. I Am Alone 2 The Beginning

**_I Am Alone ~ Chapter 2 ~ The Beginning_**

**_*Chapter 2! I hope you all like this chapter, it took me a long time to write.^-^*_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

_"__I'm just like you now."_

It had been about a week after the treachery, the loss of some of Konoha's trusted and faithful ninjas. Most people went back to their normal lives, not really knowing the couple. But for the ninjas it was still hard, especially today. Today was the day of their funeral, and every ninja and close friends of the couple would be there. They would be there to remember and share stories. It is what Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi would have wanted, most people knew that and thats why it was happening.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a black dress. The sleeves short and the dress ending at her mid thigh. The dress was plain and had nothing special to it but she wore it for memories sake. She sighed and walked over to her dresser, she took the beautiful necklace that had been laying there and wrapped it around her neck. The necklace had been her mothers. It was a pure diamond, decorated so carefully and evenly, there were no mistakes. It was so fragile one drop would break it, and what made it so special was not just the fact that it had been her mothers. But it was intended to be given to Sakura when she had reached 18.

"Sakura! It's time to go." She looked out her window and found her three teammates, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi standing there. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room, shortly after down the stairs and then out the door. She had never been more nervous in her life, but she didn't know why. What was there to be nervous about? Yes, she would have to make a speech and probably lead the whole funeral. That was her job, as the daughter and last attendant of the Haruno clan, it was her job.

"Okay..." Sakura took another breath, for luck-full purposes. "Let's go." They started walking all in a line, Naruto and Sai were on either side of Sakura and Kakashi just beside Sai. It indeed was silent and awkward, just like it had been for the past week. No one had seen Sakura, she kept her self locked up inside, always saying there was work to be done. Truthfully she didn't know how to face everyone, what even was there to say? She was so confused and had no idea what to do with herself. She's alone and has no where to go, she couldn't pay for the house she had been living in with her parents, and she didn't know anyone who would accept her.

They finally reached the funeral grounds, everyone was there. All standing in straight lines, all perfectly alined so it was respectful and organized. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi took their places by the Konoha 11 plus instructors. Sakura had kept walking though, her footsteps could be the only thing heard as everyone was so silent. It was an discomforting silence, one situation you didn't want to be in.

Sakura took her spot upon the pedestal that had been placed perfectly in the middle, making sure she was facing everyone and everyone was facing her. "Today we are here to remember Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki. The were Konohagakure ninjas and proud ones at that. They never failed to serve their village, making everyone they knew proud. As a family we were not close, we were distant. Never spending any time together unless we had to, I always believed I was a burden to them and they did not love me. I was wrong." She paused, having everyone eyeing her had made her mind a jumble mess. "They loved me and I believe they were proud of the choices I made. I will miss them everyday and will regret everyday of my live I had neglected them." That was the last time Sakura had ever spoken of her parents.

Sakura stepped away from the pedestal and walked beside Naruto, now was the time close friends and the Hokage spoke. Naruto was surprised to see no emotion in her eyes, she had not shed one tear since that dreadful day. He had never seen such a lifeless look on the girl, he always was jealous of the affection and love she got. He was wrong, he in fact did not know she was distant with her parents, she made out to be the type of girl who loved her parents more than anything and had a big happy family. That was something he always wanted and secretly hated her for it.

"Sakura?" Naruto nudged her, she looked at him with her emotionless face. "Are you okay?"

She smiled her regular smile, bright and beautiful. _"I'm just like you now."_ Sakura gave on lass glance at the shocked Naruto before she faced toward the front and did not say another word.

The funeral had ended quickly, now people were talking amongst themselves. Sakura hid her self far away, in the forest slumping against a tree. The same sentence repeated over and over again in her mind, " I want you to know that no matter how much we ignored you. We loved you." She had no words to describe what she felt, no word even could.

She suddenly heard a noise of rustling bushes from the distance. She shot up and stood in a defensive stance, looked around for anyone. "Who's there?" She practically screamed.

"Me." Out of the trees, stepped the most wanted ninjas. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura took a step back, she had not seen this boy, no man in 5 years. His appearance was completely different, he had a toned stomach and a finer face, skinny but not to skinny and his hair was a bit different.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke disappeared into thin air, then quickly landing behind Sakura. Sakura froze, this was the exact same feeling she had felt when she saw her parents lifeless on the ground. The same fear and pain she felt, then she went limp. But Sasuke caught her, "It was me." He whispered, she then fell to the ground when Sasuke once again had disappeared.

It was me? Sakura didn't understand, what did he do? What the hell was he talking about? She heard laughter in the far of distance, laughter from where the funeral was. Then it hit her. It was him! He... he did it all, he brutally and mercilessly murdered them. All the pain and lost she felt was because of him, they were gone because of his own selfish reasons. Whatever they may have been.

Uchiha Sasuke killed her parents. But how? Was he hidden within the sound ninja... Wait! No, that man, Sakura payed no mind to it at the time but there was a man. He was dressed in all black, his face hidden by his cloak. Sakura know knew who that mysterious man was, it was her old teammate, Sasuke.

Sakura sat there frozen, she just stared out in the distance. Quite similar too when she had sat frozen in front of her parents. She now knew she was truly and fully alone.

_"__Sometimes the person who tries to keep everyone happy is the most lonely person."_

**_~ Animelover1727_**


	3. I Am Alone 3 I'm Worried

**_I Am Alone ~ Chapter 3 ~ I'm Worried_**

**_*Hey! I am really excited about this chapter, I focused more on the other characters rather than just Sakura. So I hope you enjoy, and yea! Review, Follow and Favorite! ^-^*_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

"You mean to tell me, you haven't seen her since the funeral?"

"Yes."

"What the hell has she been doing? She can't survive like that!" Sakura had in fact not been seen since the funeral, she had been hiding in a apartment she bought. It's tiny and simple, every time someone would knock on her door or offer her to get some fresh air she would just say she's busy. Kakashi had finally decided that he should report to the Hokage about her unhealthy being, especially since she had been nagging him about it.

The funeral was about 3 weeks ago, everyone had moved on and carried on with their normal daily lives. Everyone thought Sakura would have moved on to, yes, of course they knew she would have taken it the hardest. It was her parents after all. But no one knew she would have taken it this far, locking her self from all humanity and probably starving her self.

Everyone of her friends had been worried sick for her but she wouldn't let any one in. But of course no one knew the truth about her parents death. No one knew Sasuke was the one at fault for their death. Sakura, to make it worst, had been infatuated with the man. She loved him with all her heart and probably still does, even if he betrayed her.

"I suggest you send a team, i guess you would say and knock her door down. I know she needs her privacy but this is ridiculous! She could starve her self to death and i'm worried. And... we need her to be ready and strong for when _he _comes back." Kakashi suggested/demanded.

"I know, I agree. You, Sai and Naruto will do, plus you 3 are her team." Kakashi nodded and swiftly turned around and exited the door. He started his search for the two other students he instructs. Luckily for him Naruto dragged Sai to Ichiraku, he ran to them the fastest he could.

"You two, I need you to come to Sakura's now. We are breaking into her apartment and intervening her."

"About down time!" Naruto shouted, Sai nodded and they headed off. Sakura's apartment was not far, but it was sadly in the higher crime rated parts of Konoha. They made it to her apartment, it was a rusty old apartment, clearly meant for the less fortunate criminals of Konoha. Sai sighed, "She doesn't fit here." The two others agreed, making their way up the stairs. They arrived at her door and knocked, but as usual there was no answer. Kakashi focused his chakra into his foot and calmly kicked her door down. Kakashi sighed, he did not want to literally kick down her door, but he knew would fix it later.

The three men stepped inside and were shocked at was they saw, her apartment was empty, no furniture but it was beautifully decorated with garbage and many sake bottles. They stepped over making their way down the hall to her bedroom, you could hear muffled cries coming from her bedroom. "What happened here?" Naruto asked.

Sai stepped up and quietly opened her door, inside was Sakura curled up in the corner holding a half empty sake bottle. Garbage and empty food containers was scattered all over her room, along with a couple of pillows which they guessed was her bed.

"Sakura." They all whispered, but Sakura non-the-less heard, she looked up with red puffy eyes. She instantly started bawling and weeping again. Naruto rushed over and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. Kakashi and Sai followed, placing them selfs behind Naruto as they crouched.

"Sakura, what? You can't be doing this? This isn't you." Naruto yelled, shaking her. He was clearly worried as tears started falling out of his eyes and traveling down his face.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, this isn't healthy." Kakashi informed. "No one should live like this." Sai added.

"You have no idea! No idea!"

"If anyone knows it would be me, i've lived alone all my life." Naruto hoarsely replied.

"But... but you don't know the murdered! You don't know!"

"What do you mean? You know who killed your parents? I thought it was a couple of sound ninjas." Kakashi thought back to what Tsunade had told him. They were sent on a simple job to capture the sound ninjas but instead were ambushed by them.

"It was him." She sobbed, she dropped her head to her knees and screamed out of frustration. Naruto had barely been able to keep his grip, but he was determined to help her so he would not let go.

"Who?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke." She murmured, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "What?" "SASUKE!" She screamed. Naruto immediately let go of her shoulders as he stood up, then back up. Sakura went back to curling herself up in the corner, not caring if they were still there.

"Sasuke? Did he.." Kakashi trailed off, he knew his former student had gone crazy, too focused on revenge but he never thought he would do this. No never. Sakura loved him with all her heart, she did nothing but try to help him, so why would he do something sick like this? But wait... wasn't Sasuke coming back? He had completely forgotten but his former student had been pardoned, paying for all his crimes. It doesn't make sense why would he go through all the trouble of being pardon just to murder someone, especially the parents of his former teammate.

Sasuke had spent 3 months paying for his crimes, doing various missions and activities to help so he could be pardoned. He help many villages and even spent some time with Gaara helping him with his role. Sakura didn't know because they wanted to keep it as a surprise for her, they knew she stilled loved him so all of them thought Sasuke could help bring her back. Of course that wasn't the original plan, it had been stated that this would be his last mission. After Sakura parents had died Tsunade decided that the mission would be his last, bring Sakura back. Once completed only then would he be completely pardoned for all him crimes. Sasuke knew of this mission to. So why?

The gates swiftly and slowly opened, a foot stepped on the barrier that separated Konoha from to the outer world. Beside the foot came another, revealing and tall, slim but muscular man. The one that had been named a missing-nin, the traitor, the last of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke stood there, stretching, taking in the fresh air he hadn't felt in so long. "Man, it feels good to be back." He walked up to an old man, dusting off pieces of dirt and unnecessary garbage. "Excuse me but could you tell me where I can find Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi or Haruno Sakura?" The man nodded and pointed down the way where his three former teammates where guessed to be. "Can't wait to see everyone." He murmured, although the boy had gotten past his coldness and avenging state he was still _distant, _but he was still more than happy to be back in Konoha, with his team.

_"__Betrayal... Doesn't only break you heart but also darkens your soul. You'll never forget the pain, like a fog that forever lingers in the depths of your mind."_

**_~Animelover1727_**


	4. I Am Alone 4 I Didn't Do It

**_I Am Alone ~ 4 ~ I Didn't Do It_**

**_*Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Review, Favorite and Follow!^_^*_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

_"__Why won't anyone believe me!?"_

"He-" Sasuke froze in his spot, he had finally made it to Sakura's apartment, which he was throughly surprised to see she live in such a disgusting part of the village. Also the fact that it was unlocked, and the door was wide open. But he didn't care at that point, he finally paid for all his crimes and was so excited to see his friends. He wasn't exactly pardoned yet but he was so close! All he had to do was help Sakura with the loss of her parents, which he didn't mind. He could apologize and catch up with her, he knows he hurt more than words can express. His true mission was to get everyone to trust him and enjoy him again, so he could truly be a leaf ninja.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke focused his eyes on Sakura, who had noticed his presence and back further into the corner. She curled into a corner and flinched when Sasuke took a step closer to her. "Stay away! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Sakura begged. Sasuke was throughly confused, what did he do? He had just got here.

"Umm, what happened?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto, who was standing on the far end of the room. He had his fist squeezed so tight that it was making his knuckles go white.

"Don't act like you don't know what happened?" Naruto yelled, he took a few steps closer to Sasuke. Sai and Kakashi were standing protectively in front of Sakura.

"I don't know! Would some tell me why Sakura is scared of me, why Kakashi and um.. whoever you are, are protecting her like i'm going to hurt her and why the hell you look like your about to beat me up! You know Naruto! I've been pardoned, i'm back." Sasuke yelled.

"You killed Sakura's parents!" Sai yelled, Sasuke glared at him then softened his eyes when he noticed Sakura's cowering body. "Why the hell would you do that!"

"I didn't-"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Naruto yelled, aiming for a punch. Sasuke dodged it and grabbed his arm, but not twisting it just keeping it in a lock position.

"Why won't anyone believe me!? I didn't kill her parents!"

"Yea right!" Naruto hoarsely yelled.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and moved closer to Sakura, he tried to push between Sai and Kakashi but failed. He sighed, "Look Sakura, I don't know who told you that but I didn't kill your parents! I've been with Gaara for the past month!"

"How do we kn-"

"Guys, I think he's telling the truth I believe him." Kakashi spoke up for the first time.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I know he betrayed us but we have been informed by Gaara just last week that he was with them, i'm sorry I should of know from the beginning especially with the information i've been given." Kakashi patted Sasuke on the shoulder and walked past him so he could see Sakura, Sai followed in suit. Everyone went silent as Sasuke walked up to Sakura, he crouched in front of her and tried not to scare her. He had never seen Sakura so scared, he always called her weak and annoying but he knew she was strong so he didn't understand what happened to her. "Sakura look, again I don't know who told y-"

"You did." Sakura whispered, Sasuke hardly heard her but he still caught it faintly.

"What?"

"During the funeral, I snuck out so I could be alone. I felt a presence and all of sudden you were behind me, you whispered into my ear "it was me" and disappeared." Sakura explained

"I swear to you I didn't kill your parents, someone who must hold a grudge against me must have tricked you."

Sakura stood up and ran out of the room, no one was able to catch her. "I'm so confused she doesn't believe me." Sasuke murmured.

"Thats because you broke her heart." Kakashi informed.

Sakura kept running and running, she wouldn't stop. She needed to get away, to kill herself. She knew it was selfish to take her life away but she's so confused and doesn't know who's telling the truth. Which Sasuke is telling the truth?

She made it to the cliff and breath in and out, she was panicking. She froze on the spot when she felt Sasuke's presence. She swiftly turned around and there he was standing, Sasuke. "W-what do you want?" Sakura asked, she back up when she saw him moving closer. They continued on like that until Sakura realized she was at the edge of the cliff. She stopped and looked a the cold onyx eyes staring deep into her emerald eyes. "What I thought you wanted to die? To scared now? You know it was me. I killed your parents in such a brutal way. I cut them limb from limb, made them slowly and painfully bleed to death. But yet they still held hands and smiled, I didn't feel bad for them and asked them what will your daughter do now? All alone? You know what they said?" Sakura shook her head no. "They said good, she deserves to live alone with no one."

"No!" Sakura grabbed her head and shook it back and forth repeating no. "Yes, I think you should just die, go on. No one _ever _needed you, and no one will." Sasuke said, he grabbed her head with his ice cold hands and stared straight into her eyes, emerald meeting onyx. "No one cares about you. Not Ino, not Kakashi, not Naruto and certainly not _me_."

Sakura sobbed and sobbed, all the while looking at Sasuke. His eyes were ice cold, but they looked so real. She knew he was telling the truth no matter how much it hurt, he was right. That's why she has to leave, she's just a burden, no one cares.

"We should go after her." Sai demanded.

"I agree, where do you think she would go?" Naruto asked.

"No idea." Kakashi said.

"The cliff, she probably plans to kill herself." Sasuke informed.

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's what I would do." They all looked at each other, confused but then nodded. They ran out of the apartment. They would get Sakura back, back to her normal happy self.

"Go on." Sakura had come to her decision, she would leave this disgusting world. The one she came to love, the one she made friends and loved people. Sadly, no one loved her back. She strived her whole life to be loved, by someone, anyone.

Sighing, she nodded and made one last glance at Sasuke, he was sadistically smirking, probably proud to be the one to convinced her and get to commit suicide. Sakura took one last breath of the beautiful and fresh air, then jumped. She never felt so free before, but knew it would end in a matter of seconds.

_Good bye everyone._

_"__Everyone thought she was happy."_

**_~Animelover1727_**


	5. I Am Alone 5 I Will Save You

**_I Am Alone ~ Chapter 5 ~ I Will Save You_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

**_Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for so long, but i'm back. Sorry if this chapter is kinda cliche but i thought it was an interesting idea. Hope you enjoy! ^-^*_**

_"__If there's one thing I promise you, Sakura, I will save you."_

"That's her! We need to hurry!"

The sight before the four men was not one they wanted to see, there precious and beautiful teammate falling to her death. She was fell from a high cliff, so high that even after 2 minutes of falling she still wasn't half way down. "You three catch the guy... um me, I'll get Sakura." Sasuke ordered.

They obliged and began running towards the _other _Sasuke. Sasuke began running the fastest he's ever run, he couldn't loose her. No, no more people could die because of him, not because of his weakness. He needed to pay is debt, for the Hokage letting him back in, to earn his x-teammates trust and forgiveness, to earn _her _love.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shot open, she gasped taking in a deep breath. She looked at her surroundings, everything was white, like an endless hall. Was she dead? Where was she?

"Sakura."

There it was again, she looked around and was shocked at the sight before her. There standing, directly in front of her was her mother. In the flesh, Sakura rubbed her eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream. How could she be here? She must really be dead.

"You're not dreaming, and your not dead."

"Where am I? And how are you here? You're dead."

"I'm only in your mind, i've come here to warn you and explain to you, everything." Her mother spoke is a soft, calm voice.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked, clearly confused.

"Sasuke is not at fault, someone is playing tricks with you. You should not blame him, he's there for you."

"No he's not!" Sakura shouted, her eyes started tearing.

"Yes he is, he came back to help you. He payed for his crimes, and he wants to save you."

"Okay... but it doesn't matter, i'll be dead in seconds." Sakura looked away in shame.

"Not quite."

Sasuke ran and ran, she was so close to hitting the ground. He reached her and caught her in his hands, she barely missed her head hitting the ground but he made it, just in time. Just at that moment Sakura's eyes shot open, she wore a very confused look on her face.

Sakura looked up and was met with Sasuke's clearly concerned face, one of which she's never seen. "Sasuke?"

"Shh, you're okay." Sakura realized who was holding her, she immediately crawled out of his grasps and cowered away. "Don't hurt me, i'm sorry I tried to die."

Sasuke was confused, he saved her? Why was she so afraid? Then it clicked, the other me must of confused her, thats why. "Sakura, someones playing tricks with you. You should not blame me, i'm here for you."

_'__Sasuke is not at fault, someone is playing tricks with you. You should not blame him, he's there for you.' _That's right, he's innocent, "I'm sorry, I just thought-" Sakura stopped when she was tightly embraced by two strong arms. It's then when Naruto, Sai and Kakashi came back, they gaped at the sight before them. Sasuke was hugging Sakura, not the other way around? Non the less they smiled.

"Guys, look like they forgave each other."

**_2 WEEKS LATER._**

"Look Sakura, I know this is hard. I understand." Sasuke patted Sakura on the shoulder. For the past 3 weeks Sasuke has been staying with Sakura, he doesn't have a home and he is there to make her strong again.

"He still comes." Sakura whispered.

"Who? Eh?"

"The other you, he taunts me when your asleep."

"Here why don't we sleep in the same room, i'll protect you." Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you doing this? I know you don't care about me, you're just a selfish Uchiha." Sakura screamed, she run up stairs and slammed the door. Sasuke sighed, he knew she was strong but she surely wasn't acting it. He didn't realize how hard this would be, but he would save her!

He ran up and stormed into her, he ran up to her and smothered her into a hug.

_"__If there's one thing I promise you, Sakura, I will save you."_

"Eh?" Sakura looked at Sasuke shocked, he never ever cared about her. It was always her running after him, hugging, caring about him. What changed? "I won't fail you again." Sasuke spoke the truth, he knew he couldn't fail her again no matter what. He didn't completely understand himself, he was like the complete opposite person.

"I don't get it, you never cared about me. You always ignored me and called me annoying, weak, countless things."

"People change." Sakura still wore the same expression, "look, i've been meaning to say this for a long time, and since I already said it to Naruto. Well here goes nothing... I'm sorry for everything, everything I did to you or called you. I was lonely and hurt, to distracted by revenge, and I couldn't see clearly. I couldn't see how much you or Naruto cared about me, I was blind to the love and affection you gave me. I realize now that I was selfish and stupid and I will do no matter what it takes to prove to you that I am no longer the cold, selfish bastard I was." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura went wide eyed, first off Sasuke had never said so much in one period of time, and second he was lying or playing tricks with her, he in all honesty was sorry. "Sasuke... I forgive you, i'm sorry for being so difficult these past few weeks." Sasuke grabbed the back of Sakura's head and leaned his forehead on hers, he was addicted to her beautiful smell. Everything seemed so right, her and him, they were meant to be. And he had no control over the next few short words that came out of his mouth.

"Sakura, I love you."

_"__When we first met I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me"_

**_~Animelover1727_**


End file.
